A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing accessories, and in particular, to an accessory that assists a golfer by reducing the amount of bending or stooping of the golfer during play or practice.
B. Problems in the Art
The game of golf has relatively recently seen substantial resurgence in popularity, not only for spectators, but also participants. Additionally, at least in the United States, there has recently been an expansion in the percentage in the population of middle and older ages, and thus more persons of advanced age play golf.
Although golfing may not be considered a strenuous exercise, it is still athletic and requires a considerable amount of bending and stooping, particularly when teeing a ball up or picking a ball or tee up from the ground.
Many people who otherwise desire to play the game of golf, either limit their amount of play or resist playing because of such stooping and bending. This can be especially true for aging persons who have difficulty bending or stooping. This also includes persons of any age who have medical conditions that make it difficult to bend or stoop. One example is hip or knee replacements.
Therefore, there is a real need to address and solve this problem for the golfing enjoyment of a substantial number of persons.
It is therefore principal object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to present a golfing tool or accessory and method of using the same, which solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention include a golfing accessory or tool and method of using the same which:
a. is easy and efficient to use;
b. is economical to make and to purchase;
c. is useable with most golf clubs;
d. is non-bulky and portable;
e. is flexible and useful for alleviating the necessity for stooping and bending for several stooping and bending tasks in golf;
f. is durable.
These and other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, a golf tool according to the invention includes a body. A receiver is connected to the body and includes structure to clip on, snap onto, or otherwise removeably attach to a golf club. A ball holder is connected to the body and is adapted to cradle or grip a golf ball to move it from location to location.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tool includes a member to releasably hold a golf tee, and allow the tee to be inserted into the ground and the tool removed from the tee, leaving the tee in the ground.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the ball holder is adapted to allow movement of the ball by manipulation of the golf club to a tee in the ground and removal of the tool leaving the ball on the tee.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the tool includes a tee pick, comprising one or more fingers that can be forced around the shaft of the tee to pick a tee up from a generally horizontal position, for example, off the ground.